


Surprise

by Mice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: a little drabble (actual 100 word type) for Egmon73





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



Greg stared at the ticket in his hand. "We're going to Italy? Now?"

Mycroft nodded, smiling. "A week away would do you much good, after your last case with Sherlock."

"He was a bit rough, wasn't he," Greg muttered, rubbing unconsciously at his bruised shoulder. "But why Italy? I mean, it sounds fantastic, but it's a bit far, yeah?"

"Because the food is exquisite and it's far from London and my brother." Mycroft slipped his arms around Greg's waist. "And I'd like you all to myself for a change."

Greg grinned. "I can't argue with that. I'll pack my bag."


End file.
